The Day Before
by LadyRune
Summary: With Heero at the Pacifist School, Quatre has a bad day at Relena's...or does he? 4x?
1. one

Title: The Day Before  
Author: Lady Rune   
Genre: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, pwp, one-shot goodness  
Pairing: and ruin the surprise? 4 x ?  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: implied, language  
Archives: fanfiction.net under Lady Rune.  And if you want it, ask and you got it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the twisted ideas are.  
Notes: Setting should be obvious, but during Quatre's and Heero's stay at Relena's little "academy of peace".  Created during a bout with a migraine.  The migraine won, but I got to amuse myself.  Sorry if it's been done before, but I liked the idea, so :P

****

The small blond stretched his arms over his head groggily, absolutely refusing to open his eyes despite the warm spill of sunlight over his bare chest that let him know it was at _least_ late morning.  Instantly, he was sorry as the slight movement sent off a shock of pain in his skull that had him wrapping his arms around his head.  The sun was suddenly _too_ warm on his skin, and his mouth tasted like he had been drinking from the toilette.  Not only that, but he ached all over like he had run the entire distance to the Maguanacs' desert base and back in the span of a night.  What exactly _happened_ last night anyways? 

            The Arabian boy remembered vaguely swooping in for a late rescue attempt in one of Noin's personal Taurus suits.  Almost too late, really, if Heero's Wing hadn't been so fast, his dedication to Princess Relena's protection so complete.  Oh yes, and then the argument that lapsed into dinnertime about the armed defense for the pacifist Sanq Kingdom in the first place, with Relena enacting the final blow when she insisted that _she_ was funding the search for Trowa and, giving Quatre a nasty look, added that at _least_ the pilots could defer to her judgment.  The teen was useless after that, hanging his head in shame as Noin took up his argument.  Heero put in his two cents in the form of grunts and nods at certain points, finally doing the smart thing and motioning for the servants to begin serving dinner while Relena's butler Pagan poured wine all around in an attempt to diffuse tempers.  Even after a week in shoddy safe-houses with Heero's military rations, Quatre couldn't attempt an appetite, merely picking through the various courses that would put many 5-Star hotels to shame, which, at any other time, he would be enjoying with a good natured relish.  He barely noticed when Pagan nudged his elbow to fill the wine glass, or when he emptied the glass in one swallow and another servant glided up to refill it with a silent efficiency that his current partner would envy were he not looking very pale as Noin and Relena yelled over his head.  Nor did he notice the third or the fourth times, when, reaching absently for the glass, he raised it, full, to his lips.  All that the Sandrock pilot wanted was for the women to stop arguing and for the dinner to be over so that he could, quietly and politely, retire to his room before his careful composure was broken.  Wincing again as Trowa's name was thrown around the table, Quatre sighed while the servant patted the boy's shoulder and, smiling apologetically, filled the glass once more and left the half-full bottle next to his plate.

            It all went downhill from there when, sometime later, the blond jumped up, declared that Relena was an unrelenting, harpy-faced toad and collapsed back into his chair, empty bottle clutched tightly in his fist, weeping pathetically.  Luckily _that_ had the desired effect, stopping both Relena and Noin mid-complaint.  Heero grunted in a way that sounded suspiciously like laughter and the dinner party dispersed.  Strong hands pulled the drunken teen to his feet, who in turn latched onto the warm body that was guiding him to his room.  His vision was still blurred with tears, but he had the overwhelming need to feel reassured, to feel _wanted, _to be touched and cared for and have all those things that were denied him as a soldier and a terrorist and a feared Gundam pilot.  He asked all those things of the warm body that held him, and in turn, that warm body responded…

            _Shit_.  Quatre only cursed when there was no other way to express his ideas, and this was certainly one of those times.  His head protested, and on some other level of hangover-induced consciousness, was laughing at him, but he ignored it to reach out tentatively, his fingers encountering only rapidly cooling bedding over a human-shaped depression.  "Shit," he said again, out loud, bringing his hand back to press into throbbing temples.  

            A rustling in the corner caught his attention, his ingrained reflexes still active despite the situation.  Slowly, he opened his eyes, peering through yellow lashes at the man adjusting his bowtie in the boudoir mirror.  

            "Ah! Master Quatre, I see you're finally awake," Pagan said quietly, clapping his hands together so as to make the least amount of noise possible.  The butler made his way around to the teen's side of the bed where someone had already placed two tablets of aspirin and a glass of water.  

            "I took the liberty of ringing the kitchen, and they'll have breakfast…ah, lunch brought up to you shortly."  His speech was flourished with a slight bow.  "I should imagine you are quite hungry after last night's activities."

            Despite himself, Quatre's mouth gaped open as the butler bowed again, his eyes twinkling from beneath his heavy brow and glided from the room.  Was it just him, or was the look in his eye almost…_suggestive_?  

            "Allah," he cursed softly at the pain in his head.  "No more wine for me…" He mentally added it to the remarkably long list in his head of things he should never, ever do.  But through the haze, he remembered the shadowy touches and the distinct feeling of, for once, being loved.

            "Maybe never is a _bit_ much."  The pilot smiled.


	2. two

Title: The Day Before [2/?]  
Author: Lady Rune   
Genre: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, pwp, now in serial goodness form!  
Pairing: and ruin the surprise? 4x?  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: implied, language  
Archives: fanfiction.net under Lady Rune. And if you want it, ask and you got it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the twisted ideas are.  
Notes: Setting should be obvious, but during Quatre's and Heero's stay at Relena's little "academy of peace". Due to much more popular demand than I'm used to seeing, I'm going to extend this from its previous one-shoted life. Wanna help solve "who dun it"? Go ahead and give me suggestions, and I'll try to work them into further chapters.  This is purely for the enjoyment of watching Quatre squirm.

***

Despite the sour feeling in his stomach, Quatre found that he was indeed hungry and had the kitchen bring up an extra serving of oatmeal. A note outside his door indicated that Noin already arranged for the boy to miss the day's classes and asked him to meet her in the hangar as soon as he woke up. He felt his cheeks warm as he saw the next sentence: _alone_ was underlined with a little smiley face next to it. 

The blond teen knew that it would be impossible to escape his friends' teasing for getting so plastered the night before. In fact, he owed Relena a huge apology for speaking so bluntly, even if it was, truthfully, the exact sentiment he harbored since the beginnings of their little "domestic" negotiation. For all his political training, though, he was sure he could have put it a little nicer than "unrelenting, harpy-faced toad." "Maybe not so much a toad," he snickered to himself as he dressed to meet the Lieutenant. He _had_ hoped, however, that the second little indiscretion had gone unnoticed, since _he_ wasn't even sure what went on, and the soldier in him bristled at the holes in his intelligence.

_Well, maybe…_Quatre thought, then stopped cold in his tracks as he opened his door to a snickering Noin, who was hiding her smile behind her hand as if she were trying to stifle the full blown laughter he could see in her eyes. The little pilot jumped, gasped, and then practically fell to his knees as his head let him know, under no circumstances, was he off the hook for his performance last night.

"Noin," he breathed, rubbing his racing heart with one hand, and his pounding temple with the other. "I thought you told me to meet you in the hangar."

"Well, I _did_," the older girl chuckled, "but you were taking such a long time, I figured I'd check up on you and…" She peered around the blond, seeming a bit disappointed that the room was otherwise empty. Seeing his chance, Quatre hauled her into the room by her arm and locked the door behind her, baring her chance for escape. The Taurus pilot, dismayed at first, stifled another round of giggles at the look on Quatre's face.

"Seriously, Noin!" he whined, crossing his arms over his chest. "Does anyone else know?"

She thought for a moment, her hand hovering over her mouth. "Besides…well, you _know_…" No, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to tell that to _her_. It was bad enough someone _else_ might know what he didn't. Oops. She had been talking and he had completely zoned out her answer.

"So besides that, I don't think there's anyone else…"

Oh great. Play it off, Winner. Try to act like you aren't a complete waste. "So besides me, you…"

"And Dorothy. Right. She and I were the only ones in the hall when…" It was all the normally mild-natured boy could do not to strangle her right then and there when she broke out into another fit of violent giggles.

Throwing himself into working on the Taurus upgrades ate up most of Quatre's afternoon, so much so that he had no time to dwell on the formally pressing question: How to get Dorothy to keep this as discrete as possible. It wasn't until he had completely exhausted the rest of the week's work queue, in addition to thoroughly cleaning his borrowed Taurus suit twice over, that he realized he was missing a very important piece of the puzzle. If Noin and Dorothy were the only ones that saw…them, then why did Pagan seem to be acting so oddly that morning? It was as if he knew everything….

"Oh…" Certainly not the thought he wanted. Quatre was thinking more down the lines of Pagan walking in earlier in the morning, leaving, then coming back. His brain however, still with a few more tricks up its metaphorical sleeve, provided a much _different_ interpretation complete with visual evidence. _That_ evinced a shudder from the teen, one that he had to force down in order to let his logic continue. "Ok, it _is_ a possibility that…" He swallowed hard. "Pagan was there because he never _left_ the room. I can't rule that out." _As much as I'd like to,_ he added. The teen tugged on a wayward strand of yellow as he came to his room, so tired that he didn't look when he entered, walking him straight into one Heero Yuy. For the second time in his very strange day, Quatre was clutching his chest and stumbling backwards into the similarly solid door.

"I would _so_ like it if people STOPPED DOING THAT," he yelled, ignoring Heero's pointed expression as the blond found a chair. After a moment, his breathing was partially normal. He waved a placating hand at the dark-haired pilot. "Sorry, Heero. I've just had…a bad day."

The other teen grunted, a fist on his spandex-clad hip. "Noin said you weren't feeling well. I wanted to make sure your condition wouldn't jeopardize any missions we may receive." 

"I'm fine now." Was that concern in Yuy's impossibly stoic eyes? Quatre subdued a groan, opting to rub the heels of his palms into his face instead. He was just tired, that was all. The sooner he got this all straightened out, the better. Mid musing, the Sandrock pilot thought he heard Heero sigh and turn abruptly to leave.

"Oh," he called from the hallway. "Dorothy wanted to see you."

_That_ caught the blond's attention. "Wait! Heero!" He scrambled to his feet, but the boy had already disappeared around the corner.

Too tired to change, Quatre merely wiped the grease from his hands and face before walking the short distance to Dorothy's room. For once, he was grateful that all the student rooms were in the same wing. The pilot knocked, waiting this time for the quiet summons from inside the room. 

The light in the room was subdued. Evidently the girl preferred candle light from the sconces fitted in the walls about the room, maybe to soften the glaring _pink _ that was even in Heero's and Quatre's rooms. One glance told him that probably wasn't _all_ she preferred.

Dorothy was sprawled out across her gigantic four-poster bed, wearing nothing but a white, silken garment that could hardly be called a garment at all. "Quatre," she purred, batting her eyelashes. "I've been waiting for you."

"Shit." Sometimes, he wished he still had the Zero-system.


	3. three

Title: The Day Before [3/?]  
Author: Lady Rune   
Genre: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, pwp, implied het/yuri,   
Pairing: and ruin the surprise? 4x?  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: implied, language  
Archives: fanfiction.net under Lady Rune. And if you want it, ask and you got it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the twisted ideas are.  
Notes: Setting should be obvious, but during Quatre's and Heero's stay at Relena's little "academy of peace". Due to much more popular demand than I'm used to seeing, I'm going to extend this from its previous one-shoted life.  Wanna help solve "who dun it"?  Go ahead and give me suggestions, and I'll try to work them into further chapters.

***

"Quatre," she purred, batting her eyelashes.  "I've been waiting for you."

"Shit."  He tried to run, but his legs were rooted in place.  If he knew for a fact that his body didn't hate him so much, he would have not thought it above Dorothy to have literally glued him to the floor.  So instead, Quatre tried another approach, hoping his voice wasn't trembling as much as he was trying to keep his legs from doing.  "Hey, um, Dorothy…what's all this about?"

She was crawling across the bed now, her loose hair pooling about her shoulders, creating a dark cave beneath her collar bone.  If the pilot squinted enough, he might have been able to believe Duo had just bleached his hair or something equally absurd.  It probably would have worked, too, had the girl not decided to sit up again, her attire responding a bit belatedly to the forces of gravity.  No amount of make-believe could put _those_ on a boy.  "Don't play coy with me, Quatre.  I think you know _exactly_ what this is about…"

Did he actually squeak? Terrorists don't squeak.  They certainly don't blush as darkly as he was right then, trying hard to avert his eyes from her bared chest.  "Maybe you have the wrong idea about something…"  She was sliding off the bed, her pale blue eyes riveted to his face.  "It doesn't work both ways, I'm afraid.  I'm not attracted to women."  There, he said it.  It was a relief to get that into the air.  Now maybe if she would stop walking towards him and put on a shirt…

And stop scowling at him.  Did she always look this angry?  Maybe the petit blond missed something, but he was almost certain that when he came in, she wasn't looking like she was going to disembowel him with her teeth.  Dorothy put her hands on her hips, stalking to within inches of him, glaring down.

"How _dare_ you!"

He squeaked again.  What happened to that lovely, steely resolve he had all morning?  "E-excuse me?  I'm sorry, but it just happened that way.  It's not that you aren't a _lovely_ girl and all, it's-"

"Quatre Winner! I could imagine something like this from a lesser man, but from a _Gundam pilot_?! To lie, straight-faced, when I _know_ that Noin told you this morning we had seen you and her in the hallway-"

It was the other teen's turn to interrupt, his blue eyes widening.  "Wait just a minute.  _Her?!_"

The blonde Spaniard snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.  "Stop playing Mr. Innocent, here.  Noin and I saw you plastered all over Miss Relena in the hallway." She tilted her head to the side and tapped her chin in a thoughtful gesture.  "Sure, we were a bit confused after your outburst in the dining room, but when we saw you two…" Her voiced dropped and Quatre felt the pang of sorrow deep within his chest.  There was obviously more to this than he anticipated, much more than his suppressed urge to gag.  His head began to complain with another outburst of headache, but he resolutely ignored it as he guided his school-mate back to the bed, seating her beside him.

"This isn't…about me, is it, Dorothy?" he asked softly, pulling a blanket up around her shoulders.  She shook her head, her eyes darting across the pink shag carpet.  "So…I'm guessing this is about Relena?"  A hopeful flutter let him know he was right, even though she didn't answer his question.  "No matter what you saw, it was a mistake.  A big, huge mistake that I never intend to repeat. No matter how drunk I was, it wouldn't change the fact that I'm not and never will be attracted to the opposite sex.  I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding, ok?"  That got her to look up, the very Dorothy-like gleam Quatre had come to recognize in her eyes returning.  

"I thought…that if I could steal you from Miss Relena, she would look somewhere else," a small voice beside him responded.  "I guess it was a silly idea."

            The pilot patted her shoulder once more and stood, flashing her a sweet smile he knew he wasn't feeling.  Sure, part of the mystery was solved, but he still needed a rather large part of it explained.  He wasn't sure which he was looking forward to _less_:  actually talking to Relena, or talking to her about why she obviously attacked him in the hallway.  It wasn't that they slept together.  Quatre was certain that never happened.  It was why she helped him to his room, and…

            "Wait a second.  I know Relena is a wonderful girl and full of surprises, but she couldn't have carried me to my room.  I was hardly walking on my own."

            "Oh, she didn't," Dorothy said absently, pulling the blanket around her.  "Heero and Pagan carried you.  She followed a few minutes after."

            "That's what I was afraid of," he whispered to himself.

            "What was that?"

           "Have a good night Dorothy.  We'll get this settled in the morning."  The blond waved and smiled again, but as he shut the door silently behind him, he really just wanted to cry.


	4. four

Title: The Day Before [3/?]  
Author: Lady Rune   
Genre: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, pwp, implied het/yuri,   
Pairing: and ruin the surprise? 4x?  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: implied, language  
Archives: fanfiction.net under Lady Rune. And if you want it, ask and you got it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the twisted ideas are.  
Notes: Setting should be obvious, but during Quatre's and Heero's stay at Relena's little "academy of peace". Due to much more popular demand than I'm used to seeing, I'm going to extend this from its previous one-shoted life.  

***

            His body was screaming at him.  His legs protested that if he continued walking, they would give out right there in the hallway and he would have to contend with whatever roaming hands the mansion harbored at night, because the rest of him was going to go to sleep.  But he knew that if he didn't get this solved, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.  "Trowa, if you were here, you'd know what to do," Quatre sighed and summoned his courage to knock on the large double doors at the end of the wing.  Pagan answered.  The smile the butler gave him almost made him give up and retreat to his room.

            "Sir! What a pleasant surprise!"  The look was in the older man's eyes again, and he had clasped Quatre's hand with both of his.

            Quatre sputtered.  So much for keeping his resolve again.  "P-pagan!  I was meaning to talk with you."  The butler's smile grew.

            A voice came from the other room, echoing down the foyer.  "Pagan? Who is it?"

            Eyes still glittering, Pagan released the blond's hand and motioned for him to come inside.  "Mister Winner is here to see you, Miss Relena," he announced.

            Like all the other rooms, this one was adorned in pink, from pink marble floors to pink tapestry wall coverings to the lighter pink molding.  Relena's sitting room at least had a darker, almost maroon-hued settee and darkly stained wood tables.  The Princess was curled up in a maroon winged chair near the fire.  She looked none too plused to see him.  He wished decorum didn't dictate his behavior when he was sober, or he would have mirrored her expression.  

            "What can I do for you, Quatre?" she forced politely.

            "Is there any way we can speak privately, Miss Relena?"  He flashed an apologetic look at Pagan, who merely shrugged and shuffled into a smaller, adjoining room at Relena's dismissal.

            "Well?" She looked cross as she tossed her golden hair over her shoulder, thumping her fingers against the book in her lap with the other hand.

            "I…I came to apologize for my behavior last night.  I was rude, and my comments were inexcusable. Please forgive me," he spoke in his best diplomatic voice, adding a slight bow at the end.  The girl visibly relaxed and placed the book on the floor.

            "I can accept that. Besides," she giggled, hiding her smile with a flashing of long fingers.  Noin must have learned that from hanging around her.  "Besides, because of you, I had a rather enjoyable night."

            Quatre blushed again, but remained standing.  If he sat down, he might never get up.  "I also came about that.  You see, it was just a misunderstanding, I'm sure."

            Her temper flared up again and she leaned towards the pilot.  "What would you know about it?"  With another about face, she smiled wistfully, running her fingers through her bangs.  "I was distressed and went after Heero so that he could comfort me.  I never imagined that he _would_."  The Arabian was amazed that the sound of his jaw hitting the floor didn't distract the girl from her musings.  "I mean, and he's _such_ a good kisser."

            "No, oh, no.  Relena.  You were going after Heero and," Quatre forced air into his lungs, "it must have been because it was so dark in the hallway.  I'm always telling you to put more light in there."

            "What are you talking about?" she demanded.  "It is _not_ dark, it's _romantic. _Heero certainly seemed to think so-"

            "Relena! You don't get it, do you? _Me!_ You kissed _me_ in the hallway.  Noin and Dorothy saw it!"

            Her hands are too small and delicate to really cause damage, the boy had to keep reminding himself, even as Relena jumped up from the chair and seemed to consider lunging over the coffee table.  "How _dare_ you suggest such a thing? Why, I would recognize Heero! I'm sure it would have been a wonderful night if there weren't other people in the hallway.  He pushed me away because he's such a gentleman. He's so shy, really," she sighed, slumping onto the low table and staring into the fire, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears of joy. "Besides, everyone knows that you're…_you know._"

            Maybe he should suggest that Noin get the Princess to see a psychiatrist.  "Oh, Relena.  I was drunk.  Heero and Pagan were there, Dorothy told me.  How was I to know?  I probably pushed you away just as soon as I realized who you were."  

            Anger again.  "You're just jealous that Heero and I are so happy!"  She was leaning across the table again, jabbing her manicured finger into his chest.  As much as Quatre hated to admit it, there was really only one way to get her to see that he was right, and she was crazy.  He grabbed her chin and kissed her.


	5. five

Title: The Day Before [5/7]  
Author: Lady Rune   
Genre: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, pwp, implied het/yuri, ooc a-plenty  
Pairing: and ruin the surprise? 4x?  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: implied, language  
Archives: fanfiction.net under Lady Rune. And if you want it, ask and you got it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the twisted ideas are.  
Notes: Setting should be obvious, but during Quatre's and Heero's stay at Relena's little "academy of peace". Due to much more popular demand than I'm used to seeing, I'm going to extend this from its previous one-shoted life.  I'm thinking one more to go, unless I find more ways to torture our favorite little blond.

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: (in no particular order) Hexi, KNW, Mistal, and sandybunny! You make me want to carry this out to the brutal (heh) end. And KNW, how you read my mind so!**

***

            Two things made the petite blond inordinately happy.  Peoples' impressions of him were usually that he was the most innocent of all the Gundam pilots, leaving him the opportunity to amuse himself to no end when he decided to exploit those impressions.  Trowa learned a long time ago that the good-natured pilot of Sandrock could be prone to outbursts that were most decidedly _not_ innocent, and even Duo admitted after staying with the Arabian that Quatre's pranks, when he was so moved,  put his to shame.  This was second, of course, to his beloved Sandrock.  

            It was this impression that had the Princess's eyes practically exploding from her skull as Quatre's lips met hers.  He could tell from the protesting squeal that never quite escaped her throat that, despite his drunken outburst, she was still thinking the teen pilot was incapable of spontaneous thought of that nature.  She was just relaxing into the kiss when her blue eyes widened again for a completely different reason.

            That reason had nothing to do with the small gasp elicited from the entrance hall or the feminine hands that pulled Relena back from where she was half-kneeling on the coffee table.  The look the taller, blonde girl gave him quickly melted his ideas of taking advantage of the Princess's shattered illusions.

            "D, Dorothy!" Relena and Quatre sputtered at the same time, the princess rapidly blushing.  The teen leader's fingers fluttered over her pink lips, and the blush deepened.  Rushed footsteps in the hall echoed into the large sitting room and Noin and Pagan followed shortly behind, Noin mumbling under her breath as she tried to pry Dorothy's fingers from Relena's shoulders, her brow wrinkled beneath the dark fringe of bangs, her eyes flickering over Dorothy's perturbed features anxiously.  The pilot took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders for the verbal assault the Ambassador looked more than ready to deliver, only since it was obvious she was in no mood to release the young Princess.  Instead it was Relena herself that broke the tense standoff.  In that instant, his respect for the previously annoying girl jumped ten-fold.

            "Dorothy! You better be able to explain yourself _very_ well."  She was doing a good job of planting her fists on her slender hips as if the taller girl weren't clinging, white-knuckled, to her, craning her neck towards the Spaniard and giving her a wilting look.  The taller teen immediately relented, Noin still muttering to herself even though she was now rubbing Dorothy's back.

            Dorothy wailed plaintively, "Miss Relena, I…I was afraid for your safety and-"

            "You have no grounds for bursting into my room," Relena's tone abruptly changed to something more soothing.  "Mister Winner here was just…_clearing up_ a horrible misunderstanding.  It seems you two had something to do with that."  Dorothy, who looked ready to burst into tears, blushed, and Noin's hand faltered on her back.  Relena smiled slightly, then, winking at Quatre, motioned behind her back towards the door as she turned to face the "culprits."  

The boy and Pagan, who he had until that moment forgotten, escaped to the hall, where the blond allowed himself to slump into the wall with a sigh of relief, Dorothy's and Noin's confessions filtering through the doors.  "Remind me to send Miss Relena a lovely bouquet when this is all over please, Pagan."  They were both smiling.  The teen felt the tension bleed out of him, and he erupted into tiny, grateful giggles, feeling much better than he had in weeks.  So good that he impulsively linked his arm around Pagan's neck as he wiped at the tears that began trickling down his cheeks.  The lights in the foyer had been dimmed for late evening, the diffuse illumination so relaxing that he ceased to care the impression it might make.  

There was no doubt, he was sure, that Relena understood exactly what transpired in the hall the night before.  Not only that, but she handled the situation with the grace of a true diplomat, diffusing the scene before it could turn into something more embarrassing.  It was a good kiss, what there was of it, and Quatre was sure she would make some straight guy incredibly happy some day.  However, and this troubled the boy from his previous mirth, even though the girl spoke passionately about Heero when she believed him to be at the receiving end of her kiss, it didn't _feel_ the same.  He remembered the night with much more…_intent_, for lack of a better word.  Passion she had, but none of the warmth Quatre's mystery person so eagerly lavished on the drunken teen.  His expression fell.

A soft touch broke him from his musings.  The elderly butler touched his chin reverently, then tucked a stray strand of yellow behind Quatre's ear.  Pagan was still smiling in that secret way he had, his black eyes sparkling.  Quatre slid his arm from around the older man, feeling very sheepish as the butler stepped away, clasping his hands in the same manner he often took with Relena.  He practically shined with devotion and venerate respect.

"You said you wanted to talk with me, Sir?"  the butler intoned almost hopefully.  

Great Winner.  You can kiss Monarchs, but you can't make yourself talk to someone you probably slept with?  His headache came back with a vengeance after almost being forced away with his high spirits.  Opening his mouth, nothing came out but air.  He was seriously considering the same course of action he took with Relena when a soft knock on the outer door caught his attention.

Pagan blinked apologetically as he shuffled to the door.  "Miss Relena is indisposed currently," he said softly even as he was opening the door, taking a step back when the dim light of the hall revealed Heero Yuy.  Quatre was in no mood to discuss tactical mission assessments tonight and he slumped back against the wall, rubbing his temples.  "Sir! I'm terribly sorry, I thought you were another student.  If you'll wait a moment, I'll see if Miss Relena is available."

The Wing pilot caught Pagan's hand and shook his head.  His blue eyes trailed past the waiting butler, seeming to see the blond at the end of the foyer for the first time.  He released the other man's appendage as if it had bitten him and looked away, clasping his hands behind the back of his characteristic green tank top.  "Actually, I was looking for Quatre.  You were not in your room and Noin said you might be here."  

A twinge in his chest brought the blond's mind from the other pilot's decidedly odd reaction.  Then again, this night had been anything but _normal_.  Maybe Yuy was just working on the same lack of sleep they all were experiencing.  Or maybe insanity was contagious.  Quatre didn't much have the patience for any of it.  "Can it wait Heero? This has been a really long day, and I can't take another of your lectures."  Heero winced.  Internally, so did Quatre.  Someone else he owed an apology to in the morning.  

The Japanese boy nodded, his eyes staring blankly at the marble floors as he opened his mouth, hesitating.  "Understood," he said finally, then turned on his heels and disappeared quickly into the gloom of the halls beyond.  At least someone's life wasn't thoroughly disrupted by this entire incident.  Heero seemed to be singularly minded, as always.  So why did Quatre feel like he wanted to cry when another wave had him clutching his chest, bringing his attention from his headache and Pagan's remorseful gaze, dying out only as Heero's footsteps retreated into the distance? 


	6. six

Title: The Day Before [6/7]  
Author: Lady Rune   
Genre: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, pwp, implied het/yuri, slight fluff, ooc a-plenty  
Pairing: and ruin the surprise? 4x?  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: implied, language  
Archives: fanfiction.net under Lady Rune. And if you want it, ask and you got it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the twisted ideas are.  
Notes: Setting should be obvious, but during Quatre's and Heero's stay at Relena's little "academy of peace". Due to much more popular demand than I'm used to seeing, I'm going to extend this from its previous one-shoted life.  

***

            "Pagan," Quatre gasped, his voice coming back to him.  "I have to ask you…"  His body was threatening to give out on him again, but for a completely new set of reasons, and the boy wasn't about to give in with answers so close.

            That warm hand brought him into reality again, and Quatre was looking into caring, black eyes.  "No," the butler whispered softly, patting the boy on the cheek. 

            "Oh, goo--wait, no?" 

            Pagan nodded, smiling sadly.  "I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is no."

            The room was spinning, and the pilot was grateful for the solid pink wall behind him.  "But I thought--"

            "My dear boy, you are far more than I deserve.  It is an honor to be thought of in such a fashion, but yours are questions far better suited for someone else."  His glittering eyes ghosted towards the still open door.  "It pained me when I arrived with your breakfast, only to see you alone, so I waited until you were awake.  If nothing else, you deserved to see a friendly face."

            Quatre remembered that he was supposed to have a faster response time than most humans did.  He had no idea why.  Thoughts crawled through his brain as if his head was filled with molasses.  "So…so that means--"

            "Everyone needs to feel wanted, Sir.  No one should ever be alone.  Especially you pilots…you all deserve to be happy," he murmured soothingly, righting the stunned Quatre with strong hands.  Pagan had no idea how appreciative the boy was that he didn't have to finish his own sentences.  "Any chance you have, you should take."  The butler added as a hushed afterthought, "Even if that chance is just a bit shy and unsure of himself."

            Slowly, the thoughts met in the middle of Quatre's head and decided upon a wary truce.  It made good sense, in a twisted sort of way.  "I guess I owe you an apology then, Pagan.  I had thought that--"

            The older man cut the teen's words off again, but in a very different way as he covered the pilot's mouth with his own, his tongue teasing over the boy's lips.  Almost leisurely, he broke the kiss and smiled.  Quatre was speechless.  "I've wanted to do that since last night, Sir."  Quatre blinked and Pagan straightened into his formal pose, nudging the shocked teen with his elbow.  "Sir, I believe you have an appointment to keep."  Before Quatre realized what was happening, he was tidily shoved into the hallway, the massive double doors locking behind him.

            Never one to dismiss small miracles, the Arabian soon found himself standing in front of Heero's door, his legs walking him of their own volition up a set of stairs and to the other end of the students' wing.  The drunken outburst, the warm night after, mistaken kisses, the lonely hole next to him in bed, it all led up to one particular moment and one very surprising person that Quatre had been chasing all day with singular minded concentration.  Yet, when it came down to it, the boy was at a loss, staring dumbly at the closed door.  What if Heero wasn't there at all?  What if the other pilot turned him away, saying it was nothing but another mistake in a night full of mistakes?  What if Quatre just imagined everything, if everyone _else_ just imagined everything? Could he take that?  No, he most probably couldn't, not on top of the loss of Trowa, the stress of the Zero system, and the loss of his Sandrock.  He could go back to his room, go to bed, and pretend the entire day hadn't happened.  It could work, Quatre told himself as he turned half-heartedly to leave.  

            The quiet creak of the door stopped him and he turned back.

            "Heero?" he tried to smile at the dark-haired boy standing in the doorway.  Quatre wanted to think he had woken him up so he could have an excuse to leave, but the look on the other's face and the backlight from the laptop on the desk just inside the room told him otherwise.  When the blond didn't make a move to say anything else, Heero grunted softly and began to close the door.  

"No wait!"  Quatre caught the door, pushing it open again.  "I wanted to say I'm sorry...for the way I treated you today."

"Accepted," came out of the other boy's mouth so quickly that Quatre knew he probably could have said anything and Heero would have forgiven it just as easily.  

Smiling more easily, Quatre asked, "Can I come in?"  Again, the other teen relented so quickly, the blond knew he would have agreed to anything.  It made him feel that much worse that he had been rude to the other boy all day.  Heero took a step back into the room to allow the boy to enter, but not so much that the other teen wasn't conspicuously aware of his proximity.  The sullen pilot often kept his distance from the others and, for some reason, him being so near made Quatre's knees tremble slightly, forcing him to lean against the closed door for support. He took a deep, stabilizing breath.  "Really, Heero.  I want to apologize for everything.  I've been so rude to you, just because I'm letting the stress get to me.  Sometimes I feel like it's tearing me apart.  I didn't know how to handle it, so I went and got drunk and did something stupid like _that_.  We aren't supposed to have friends, you know, but I like you all, I really do.  You're all so brave and good and pure.  Trowa too, you know.  He was the best person I knew.  Know."  He gripped the thin material over his heart. "I can feel that he's still alive, somewhere, but that doesn't make the guilt any less real.  You shouldn't have to make sacrifices like that, like you made, Heero.  I mean, why are we fighting, if this is how we have to live our lives? Alone and hated and…"  Quatre had slumped forward, fatigue sliding him down the frame of the door until he was crouching on the carpeted floor, leaning over his knees.  "And so willing to die.  How is that living? And why am _I_ still _alive_?"  Tiny, exhausted tears leaked from his eyes, and he made no move to wipe them away, instead opting for a disgusted sigh.  "I'm sorry."

To his amazement, the Japanese boy had crouched beside him.  Heero wrapped his arm around his shoulder and tucked Quatre into his warm side.  "Feel better?"

Quatre looked down and nodded, but didn't try to pull away.  

"It never helps to keep it all in.  Duo taught me that," Heero said with a small smile Quatre was sure few people had ever seen, the other's voice low and intimate.

The blond chuckled and grinned.  "Now I know why he talks like he does.  It's kind of nice to say everything that's on your mind."  Another thought hit him, and the smaller pilot pulled away from Heero's arms suddenly.  "Oh no…Duo, he's my _friend_, I…you and him--"

First, people jumping out from behind doors, now, the inability to finish a sentence.  It was _quite_ a day.  But Quatre didn't dwell on it as Heero's laughter cut him off mid-apology.  After all, the dark-haired boy was quite captivating when he smiled.

"He would love to hear that, Quatre," the Wing pilot anticipated Quatre's worries, "especially since he is straight."

The blond sputtered.  "I thought that you two were…you know."

"You should see him try to convince me that bringing girls into the dorm is _not_ a breach of mission parameters," Heero laughed again.  It was exceptional to see his eyes light up every time he laughed. The little teen found himself pulled into Heero's embrace once more, and this time he let himself enjoy it.  It was strange that hands he remembered connected to such passion could also be so comforting and friendly at the same time.  Maybe, he thought beyond the warmth, he should leave it at that. 

 "If you want me to stop, I will," the other boy whispered into Quatre's ear, reading his expression.

"No, it's nice," he murmured, dropping into a more comfortable position.  They sat in silence on the carpet, resting against the door, enjoying the company.  Quatre enjoyed his quiet presence as much as he enjoyed his sympathizing ear.  He was loathing ruining it with another question, but he had to ask.  "Hey, Heero? Why?"

For a moment, he thought the other boy wasn't going to answer.  He had seemed so comfortable with it the moment before, but if the idea of being with Quatre like _that_ wasn't something he wanted to repeat, the blond wasn't going to force it.  He realized quickly though, that what he had taken for embarrassment was really given to a thoughtful answer.  "When we arrived here, you seemed so calm and happy that I never thought about how things affected you.  Then, watching you with Noin and her staff, I realized how sad you were, how you never talked with anyone outside of class.  On hindsight, it was a poorly conceived plan to think that kissing you would make you feel better."  Heero frowned.  "When Relena came after me, I almost gave up when I saw her kiss you, but you pushed her away and kissed _me_."  The smile came back, a pale mirror of when he laughed.  "Maybe, I should have stopped at that, but you made the first move and....  Was it wrong?" He glanced down at Quatre, his forehead furrowed with concern.  

It was Quatre's turn to smile.  He had never heard the other boy talk so much in the sum of their acquaintance.  He felt he had to make it up him, somehow.  "No.  Maybe a little sudden. I've never had sex with someone right after the first kiss, before." For some reason, Heero blushed.  Deeply.  The blond had no idea why.  "What?"

"Have sex?"

Quatre blinked.  "We didn't have sex?"  He wasn't sure if he was all together happy when Heero laughed again.

"You took off your clothes and fell asleep."

The smaller pilot would have willingly died of shame right there, his burning face buried in his hands.  "All this, and you're saying we only kissed?"

Heero grunted noncommittally and tried to keep the silent laughter from shaking the boy still wrapped in his arms.  

"Allah, kill me now."  

Heero, losing the battle, gave in to the laughter.  Soon, Quatre had joined him.  After all, it _was_ funny, especially since, just this morning, everyone had thought it was _Relena_ he was not really sleeping with.  Quatre told this to Heero, who continued to laugh until tears ran down his face, promising only after 15 minutes or so that he _wouldn't_ tease the Princess.  

He was warm, he was laughing with the most unlikely of people.  He felt _wanted_.  But soon, his body was protesting, and he _didn't_ want any of it to end, to go back to his somehow hollow, empty room.  He yawned.  He didn't have an option.

"I'm getting kind of tired."

"I am, too."

"But I have to say, the floor isn't very comfortable."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Heero?"

He never wanted to forget the way he smiled.  "I thought you would never ask, Quatre."


	7. seven epilogue

Title: The Day Before [7/7]  
Author: Lady Rune   
Genre: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, pwp, implied het/yuri, slight fluff, ooc a-plenty  
Pairing: and ruin the surprise? 4x?  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: implied, language  
Archives: fanfiction.net under Lady Rune. And if you want it, ask and you got it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the twisted ideas are.  
Notes: Setting should be obvious, but during Quatre's and Heero's stay at Relena's little "academy of peace". Due to much more popular demand than I'm used to seeing, I'm going to extend this from its previous one-shoted life.  

KNW: Yeah, I know this is pretty ooc, but then, it's supposed to be silly.  I hope that's pretty evident now.  I always had problems writing for Heero, which is why Quatre is the star of this tor-er…fic.  Glad you like it though, despite the horrible faults.

Mistal: Holy Crap! Your enthusiastic reviews tickle me so and made me stretch this story a bit longer than perhaps any sane person would have tried to stretch it.   I'm happy, however, that you and KNW enjoyed it.

On with the show! Sorry the show is so late!  (oops, and here I'm forgetting it for another week)

***

It was amazing the difference a day made.  Or rather, the difference a warm body curled up beside you in the early morning light made, especially when not even 24 hours before, you were waking up along with a massive hangover.  Quatre let himself enjoy it, squirming further under the covers, his companion's strong arms pulling the blond into a lose embrace while they both feigned sleeping.  But, alas, life had to go on, and Quatre reluctantly went back to his own room to get ready for the day.  

A shower did him well, and gave the teen time to reflect on his slightly harrowing night.  A lot of things had been cleared up, much to Quatre's intense belief.  He would have hated to see the other pilots' reactions if he had, indeed, slept with Relena Dorlian.  Of course, it turned out that he didn't sleep with _anyone_, much to his passing displeasure.  Duo will never stop teasing about that, he thought, pushing his wet bangs back from his face as he leaned over his sink to brush his teeth.

It wasn't until he was standing in front of the dresser mirror, buttoning his uniform coat that an acute pang of sorrow hit him.  He would have loved to call Trowa and tell him what happened.  The blond could picture the stoic boy, his green eyes lighting up with laughter even though his emotions remained passive when the smaller pilot explained that he not only kissed Relena once but kissed her _twice, _and the second time of his own accord.  It felt nice to not be a soldier, just for a bit, and feel like a teenager confiding his trysts to his best friend.  And Heero…Duo was still in space in a mission-imposed communications blackout.  When _would_ all the pilots be together? 

The hall clock chimed for first classes and Quatre broke from his musings to start the routine.  

At lunch, he sat next to Heero, who seemed to be the only other one in the massive dining room.  They ate congenially, still retaining a comfortable distance between them.  For the most part, the Wing pilot listened, nodding and punctuating Quatre's stories with his characteristic grunt, very unlike the laughing Heero Yuy from the night before.  Not that Quatre expected him to change his quiet ways, no more than the blond expected to break down in continuous streams of babble at all hours.  It was very pleasant, relaxed and…

A stream of giggles turned their attention to the far end of the dining room, where Dorothy and Noin entered, followed close behind by Relena.  Heero tensed visibly, but Quatre offered a sincere smile and a wave, which Relena returned, winking.  Dorothy wrapped an arm around the Princess, and pulled her into a close embrace, whispering something into the girl's ear which made her turn a most interesting shade of red.  Quatre gave the three (three, since his mind registered that Noin had taken a position behind Relena, her hand conspicuously resting at the small of her back) a covert thumbs up and ushered Heero from the room.

The Wing pilot had his brows in a seeming permanent frown, which only deepened as Pagan passed them in the hall, rolling his eyes in an exasperated fashion that almost made Quatre collapse into giggles.  

The blond finally gave in as the Japanese boy turned to him, the expression not lessening in the slightest.  "Quatre…what was that all about?"

More giggles wafted through the doorway, making the teen laugh all the harder.  Almost against his better judgment, the corners of Heero's lips twitched, probably the best smile he would ever give in public.  This, Quatre though, this is how it should be.  Trowa and Duo would love it.

"Allah, Heero.  I never _did_ tell you what happened last night, did I?"

He looped his arm loosely around Heero's neck and guided the boy towards the student wing.  So, it didn't all work out the way he had planned.  In his mind, he ripped up the meticulous list of don'ts he had compiled over the years.  After all, not all mistakes were bad ones.

~~fin~~

A.N.:  Well, the ending was iffy, but things needed some sort of resolution, and this was all that would come.  I've seen tons of spellings of Relena's last name, so I just picked one and went with it.


End file.
